A Very Random Harry
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Hermione thinks that Harry's smart. Ron thinks that Harry's sick. Ginny thinks that Harry can read her mind. Dumbledore thinks that Harry's being too formal. Draco thinks that Harry's a rapist. Seamus thinks that Harry's going Emo. Very Random.


**Disclaimer:** The only thing that I own right now would be my stinky socks, which I'm currently looking for.

* * *

Hermione was staring at her best guy friend in the whole world with pure amazement. "How did you know that Harry?"

Harry Potter blinked back at her with his large green eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"That's amazing."

Harry shrugged again.

"I mean, you figured it out before I did and that was the hardest problem on this homework. And I'm suppose to be the genius here," Hermione pointed out.

Harry shrugged for the third time. "I just feel smart today, nothing really special."

"That is still amazing. Tell me Harry, how many hours did you stay up studying last night?" she asked.

"Zero."

'Then how did you know the answer to problem number six hundred and three!?" The witch prodigy cried. "How did you knew that it was square three boxes charmed two by one?! I must know! How did you do it Harry?"

"I just did."

"But you're suppose to be a dumb person!" cried Hermione, obviously upset.

"Maybe it's just that you're not as smart as you thought," Harry commented and left her gaping as he walked out of the common room.

"'Not as smart...?' Harry Potter!!"

* * *

"You know mate," Ron Weasley began. "I always thought that potion was a load of bullshit. Now I still thought that Potion is a load of bullshit. It will always be a load of bullshit all the way." He finished and turned to look at Harry, waiting for him to agree.

"Not really," Harry said instead.

Ron gaped at his best friend. "What? You're suppose to feel the same way, man. Not disagree with me."

"But I don't feel the same way," the Potter said. "I find that potion is a very significant subject that should be valued as it has always did through out the beginning of wizardry life."

"You don't?" Ron said, puzzled. "But you hate potion Harry."

"I don't hate potion. It's necessary for my future survive and I intend on using every bit of the knowledge to thrive," he answered. "It is the beauty of the soft simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind... ensnaring the senses..."

Ron blinked. "What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Snape said it during the first class of the first year."

"You're repeating something that _Snape_ said?"

"Why not? it's true."

"Harry," said Ron as he put a hand on Harry's forehead. "Are you high or sick?" he asked with concern.

Harry slapped his hands off. "As of now? Neither. I'm perfectly fine. Due to the anti-biotic that Madam Pomfrey put together for me using her remarkable potion skill, I'm as well as a hippogriff on a rat diet."

"You're sick," Ron concluded. "let me take you to Madame Pomfrey again."

Harry ran off before he could do so.

* * *

"Hi Ginny," Harry said, catching up with the red-head beauty.

Ginny Weasley took one look at him and giggled. "Hi Harry," she greeted and batted her eye flirtatiously.

"So what are you thinking about today?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled again and gave him a wide smile. "Oh, a certain someone." _It's you Harry, I'm thinking about you._

"Me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

"You told me."

Ginny frowned. "I did?"

"Yes, just now."

"When?!"

"Just now."

"I did not," Ginny protested.

"Yes you did. You said, 'It's you Harry, I'm thinking about you.'"

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Do you have a special mind reading power, because that's exactly what I just thought."

Harry suddenly grinned. "Naw, I'm just messing with you Gin. I didn't hear you say anything about me. But I'll bet that you're really thinking about me. You're just too predictable," he said and started to leave.

"Wait a minute- Harry... Wait!! I know you can read minds... Harry!!"

* * *

"Ah, Harry. Good day to see you my boy," Albus Dumbledore said as he gestured Harry to the seat. "Have a seat. Care for a lemon drop?"

"Thank you very much Mr. Dumbledore, but I'll pass. I'm on an important sugar-free diet at the moment, I'm afraid," Harry said politely.

Mr. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the "Mister" part, but ignored it as he moved on to the real business. "Well Harry-"

"I'd appreciate it very much if you'd call me by Mr. Potter, consider that we're an equal matter in this business," Mr. Potter said.

"Well... OK, Mr. Potter." Mr. Dumbledore coughed. "I've got news from our spy that Voldemort-"

"Lord Voldemort."

Mr. Dumbledore blinked at Harry. "We never call him 'lord' Ha- I mean, Mr. Potter. We don't consider him our lord."

"Then just refer to him as Mr. Riddle."

"But-... Very well then. As I've heard from our spy-"

"You're spying on Mr. Riddle, Mr. Dumbledore?" Mr. Potter said as his voice raised with anger. "It's against the law to spy on people. An invasion of privacy, I'll have you know that."

"Harry-"

"Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" Mr. Dumbledore sighed.

'No you may not," was Mr. Potter's answer. "I would not be treated inferiorly by you just because most people consider me a child."

"I'm not treating you inferiorly Harry-"

"Mr. Potter."

"HARRY!!" Mr. Dumbledore snapped as his face turn redder and redder. Harry frowned and push his chair in. "You're being too formal with me! We're friends in this matter!"

Harry crossed his arms. "I'm leaving. I'll not be treated like a child by you any longer. If you refuse to call me 'Mr. Potter', then our partnership is off," Harry said and open he door. "Good day, Mr. Dumbledore."

* * *

"Well, well, well. What have we got here today. Ickie Pottie wandering around the castle all by himself without his friends? How sad," Draco Malfoy said with a sneer as Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe all burst into giggles.

Harry's miserable face suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Hi Draco." He said shyly.

The Slytherins all stopped their laughing at stared at the golden boy that they all hated so much. "Did you just all me 'Draco', Potter?" Draco asked.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Pansy said. "I heard you. You said 'Hi Draco'." She then narrowed her eyes. "What do you want with my Draco."

"I"m not _your _Draco." Draco snapped.

"Of course he's not your Draco, Pansy." Draco looked surprisingly at his supposed rival with widen eyes. Harry was grinning like a maniac. "He's my Draco."

"What?!" screeched Draco

"What?!" screeched Pansy.

Harry flashed a brilliant smile at Draco and lean forward and kissed him."Pot- mmmmpppppphhh!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Screamed Pansy as she ran off.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before shrugged their big shoulders and followed Pansy.

After they're all gone, Harry released Draco.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about!!" Draco shouted at a grinning Harry as he wiped his mouth with his sleeves. "Why did you kiss me??"

Harry shrugged innocently.

"Don't beam like that Potter!! I'll have you know that I could report you in for sexually harassing me!!" Draco threatened.

"But I didn't harass you." Harry said. "You were begging for it."

Draco's mouth dropping opened. "I was not!!"

"Yeah you were. You ought to hear yourself," Harry said.

"WHAT?? You are the rapist!!"

"You can't rape the willing," Harry quoted and walk away.

"Potter!!"

* * *

Inside his dorm room, Harry burst into tears right in front of Seamus, who looked up from his homework and stared at Harry before walking over there.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Seamus softly as he gently touched Harry on the arm.

Harry shook his head and buried his face into his hand. "No no no no no no..."

"Did someone died?" asked Seamus again.

Harry shook his head no.

"Are you going to died?"

Harry once again shook his head no.

"Then can you tell me what happen?"

Harry shook his head for the last time and Seamus went back to his homework. Damn it, he really hate Charms.

"It was when I was born." Seamus looked up to hear Harry talking, looking down at his wet hands. "I remember... Oh Seamus, it was just so horrible," Harry said dramatically and buried his hand in his face again.

"Uhhhh, Harry. Do you want to talk about it?" Seamus asked.

"No. I mustn't bother you with my personal problems," Harry said. "It would been extremely unfair for you to have to deal with two lives at the same time."

"Harry, is it about you-know-who?"

"Mr. Riddle? No, not about him. I don't know anything about Mr. Riddle. I have not been spying on Mr. Riddle, nor have I sexually harassed Draco Malfoy."

Seamus choked on his spit. "You harassed Malfoy!? Way to go!!"

"Shut-up." Harry snapped as tears ran down his cheek again. "I hate you Seamus!! I hate me!! I hate everybody in this whole fucked-up woooooorrrrlllldddddddaaaaaaaaa!!"

"...Harry!! Are you being emo?"

"I NEED A RAZOR BLADE!!" Harry cried.

Seamus watched his friend and shook his head. "Maybe it's just not his day."


End file.
